


the surgery

by sunnybunny (taeyongults)



Category: 2NE1, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongults/pseuds/sunnybunny
Summary: jihyo goes for an operation and ends up heartbroken





	the surgery

**Author's Note:**

> thanks steph for telling me to post this and this for all the park bom/jihyo shippers out there!

jihyo: you’ll be here after my breast enlargement surgery right bom?  
bom: of course :)

*hours later*

jihyo: *wakes up*  
doctor: the surgery went well!  
jihyo: omg where's bom?  
doctor: who do you think gave u those melons?  
jihyo: *cries*

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome


End file.
